League of Lores
by Aedridon199
Summary: Extended and more detailed lores of the Champions. Some violence and gore, no mature or adult themes. May or may not have coarse language.
1. Chapter 1: Thresh (Pre 2015 Harrowing)

"MAKE IT STOP!" the prisoner screamed in agony. Pain flared in his heart like a sword had pierced it. He felt warm liquid drip downwards. His head was dizzy with pain. It was too much. He wanted it to end, to stop, but he knew that Thresh would not comply.

Thresh looked at the prisoner in amusement. His scythe was plunged into the prisoner's chest, connected to metal chains that Thresh held in his hand. Blood oozed from the wound slowly. The smell of death choked the room. Thresh didn't feel like pulling it out. That way, the blood loss was reduced, hence making the prisoner endure more pain.

The other prisoners were locked in their cells, forced to listen to the cries of the tortured prisoner, shuddering uncontrollably whenever the chains jangled. They could do nothing but sit in their jail cells and listen, too terrified to look at the scene that was unfolding a few metres away. It would surely scar them for life.

The prisoner that was being tortured kept begging Thresh to stop but Thresh just stood there with no intention of ceasing this activity. Thresh licked his lips in anticipation. He could sense the life force of the prisoner waning. He was about to die, and Thresh wanted the prisoner to feel the greatest amount of pain possible before he did.

Just seconds before he passed, Thresh grabbed the chain and pulled forcefully. A last scream echoed through the prison before silence ensued. The other prisoners shut their eyes as tears stained their faces.

The scythe was stained crimson. It also pulled out an organ, sliced in two. It was still pulsing weakly.

"Rest in peace, well, try to," Thresh said, cackling maliciously.

He left the room with the body inside. The man's eyes were still open, his last expression of pain etched on his face forevermore.

Thresh walked down the corridor, loosening his grip on the chains just enough for him to hold it but also let the scythe scrape the floor. He loved the petrified look on the prisoners' faces when they heard the screech of the metal against stone. It was one of his hobbies. The fear satisfied him immensely.

He stopped at the end of the corridor where a wooden chair was placed. He sat down and gazed at his reflection from the mirror on the wall. His face was pockmarked with scars. There was a smear of blood below his mouth. His dishevelled and filthy brown hair complemented his entire look. His body was emaciated, almost like a corpse. He looked like a madman.

Feeling bored, he swung his chain around struck the first cell's iron bars. A "clang!" resonated throughout the corridor. Instantly, he heard a faint whimper.

"There you are…" he thought. "I smell your fear."

He rose from his chair and walked towards the cell, feet walking slowly towards it. The scythe screeched.

Inside the cell, around 10 prisoners were huddled in the corner, getting as far away as they could from the imminent visit from the jailer.

"Who made that sound?" Thresh spoke clearly.

Silence.

"I said," he repeated, "who made that sound?"

No one spoke. Even the air itself stood still, like Mother Nature was holding its breath.

"If no one answers," he said softly, but each syllable was heard, "All of you shall die."

The prisoners were silent for a moment, but one of them raised his hand, much to the rest's astonishment. "I did." He said. The others were completely shocked. This was not the one who whimpered. What on earth was he doing?

"So," Thresh said, raised his scythe. "You were the one who whimpered, like a coward?"

"Yes. So what if I did?" He replied defiantly. Although his words were charged with rebelliousness, his hands shook with fear.

Thresh paused. "This is not the man who whimpered. Oh, to hell with it. I'll find him after I rip this one's skull apart. Hmm, a death sentence for this one." He thought gleefully.

"Do you fear death, prisoner?"

"I fear death, but I do not fear you."

Thresh laughed. "YOU DO NOT FEAR ME? YOU WILL LEARN TO FEAR ME!" He winded up his chain, preparing to throw it at him, who was standing in the middle of the cell. The scythe glowed crimson. It smelled blood.

The scythe shot towards the prisoner at a blinding speed. In that instant, he caught the scythe's handle and pulled with all his strength. The chains flew out of Thresh's hand. Thresh did not have time to register his utmost shock as the new wielder of the chains struck the bars, tearing them open like paper. The prisoners screamed a battle cry as they charged out of the cell and immediately started beating Thresh. The wielder of the chains opened the other cells, which caused more prisoners to join the riot.

Soon, all the cells had been open. The wielder took the chains and tied it around Thresh's neck. He then ripped out the chains and stabbed them into Thresh's head, causing a scream of pain, but the prisoners didn't care. They were anticipating this moment, to see agony inflicted on the warden. Fresh blood poured from the wounds. Lastly, he latched the scythe onto a pipe on the ceiling, thus hanging Thresh. The joy and happiness was incomparable that day.

But the spirit of Thresh was not done.

His soul made its way to the Shadow Isles, the grim and dark lands in the northwest of Valoran, a place for the dead. Spectres and undead creatures haunt the once thriving forests.

There, Thresh found satisfaction and elation. His spirit reformed to a proper body, although he no longer looked human. The chains that were stabbed on his head combined with his body. He still had his chains and scythe, his beloved instruments of terror.

Thresh was waiting to begin his never-ending hunt for souls. Since he no longer was flesh and blood, he would have to settle for the spirits of the living. He needed something to contain it, and preferably something to lure his prey. He looked around and saw a lantern nesting under a rotting oak tree.

"Perfect", he thought, "a little light in the darkness. Who wouldn't be attracted to that?"

He took it and waved his hand. Tendrils of souls circled around it, and then flowed inside the lantern. The lantern glowed green

Thresh inhaled the air of the Shadow Isles. It was intoxicating, choked with scents of death and rot.

"Time to make it smell nicer…." He said, standing on the edge of the Isles, gazing at the nearby city-state of Bilgewater. He saw souls to collect, lives to torture. He laughed, his deep, rich voice thundering through the Isles.

 **Hi, so this is basically a book on extended lores of champions so tell me what champ you want in the next book!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shyvana

"He's coming!" my father hissed. "Run!"

I ran as fast as I could, stumbling through the mossy undergrowth of the forest, looking back occasionally. My father stood in the clearing, watching Koares. His mouth was glowing red, preparing a stream of fire. His claws anchored him to the ground like roots.

Suddenly, a loud cry shook the leaves of the trees. Koares had arrived. The great dragon dived from the sky and unleashed a loud cry, tackling my father, sending him tumbling back, crashing through trees and uprooting them.

I couldn't leave my father behind, despite his orders before this fight. I hid behind a thick tree trunk and watched. The moonlight shone on Koares and I managed to get a good look of him. Unfortunately, all the details I noticed were bad.

Koares looked well-rested and ready to fight. His scales shone dark magenta. There were no visible wounds from the last skirmish but he did retain that scar on his right eye, where my father had sliced him with his claws. Pride warmed my heart looking at that scar. Unfortunately, Koares was much stronger than my father. He was bigger in size, at least a few metres taller in height and half a metre wider in wingspan. His upper body was serrated with red spikes that jutted from his skin. His eyes were narrow silts and sanguine in colour, which meant that his bloodlust was immense.

"Shyvant, face your death!" Koares roared.

"Never," my father muttered.

"You are an outcast, Shyvant! You and your daughter, the abomination! She has human blood inside her veins, and is thus tainted with impurity. Bring her in, and you will be spared."

"I WILL NEVER DO THAT! AS LONG AS BLOOD FLOWS THROUGH MY BODY, I WILL NEVER STOP FIGHTING!"

"Then die in the flames, Shyvant."

As I watched with mixed emotions of courage and fear, Koares opened his mouth wide and his mouth started to glow orange. My eyes widened, knowing what was going to happen.

"FATHER!" I screamed.

He saw the incoming fire blast from Koares and shielded himself with his huge wings. Dragon's wings were impervious to fire, so when the fire ceased, there was no wound but it was smoking.

My father growled and charged at Koares, who met him with claws raised. They clashed in a storm of fire and claws, both raking each other and breathing fire. The surroundings were completely razed to the ground. The earth was scorched and ploughed with the two drakes' claws and talons. Smoke rose from the forest, polluting the air and reducing my vision. I choked as the smoke went down my throat. As I was young, I was still not fully adapted to smoke and fire. I had to escape the blaze and battle, but a part of myself, the bold self, told me to help my father, who was obviously losing the fight. What could I do? I was not strong enough to face Koares. One of his fire blasts would sear my skin instantly and one of his claws would cut my skin like paper. In short, entering the fight would be suicide.

The two dragons grappled. My father was putting up a good fight but not for long. Koares was too powerful. We had to leave now, before it was too late. I saw numerous cuts and scratches on my father's body. The excruciating pain he must have felt was nothing compared to the pain that was aching my heart. Tears flowed freely, cascading down my face as I stood there, feeling more helpless than ever.

My father could not fly away. Koares would drag him back down whenever my father tried to take flight.

We normally would have escaped by now, but Koares was fuelled with more energy. My father could not run. This was going to be his last fight.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Perhaps it was the adrenaline. Koares pinned my father's wings to the ground with his claws. As they dug deeper into his skin, piercing it, he said, "You made a mistake, Shyvant."

"I made no mistake. RUN SHYVANA! RUN!" he cried, and this time, I obeyed him. I turned and sprinted away, determined not to look back. I then heard a loud screech of pain, coming from Koares.

Hope soared in my heart. Had my father bested him? I turned around and instantly regretted what my eyes saw. Blood was pouring from a wound in Koares' chest, a mark made by my father. Rage burned in Koares' eyes. He used both his claws, and opened my father's mouth, and unleashed a torrent of fire that burned him from the inside.

When his fire breath ceased, he dropped my father's corpse on the ground. He looked up and saw me but fear flashed in his eyes. He was heavily wounded. He took flight, flying north. Part of me wanted to chase him, to avenge my father. Vengeance was all that was on my mind. My hands trembled with fury. I wanted to tear his heart out, to kill him, limb from limb. But I had other matters to deal with.

The corpse of my father was charred. Smoke curled from his mouth. His eyes were completely incinerated, leaving empty eye sockets, just like the void in my heart.

I burst into tears. The anger was replaced by grief. I could not believe my father was dead. He was the one that protected me and now he was gone. How was I supposed to survive in this world? Koares was coming back for me. He was going to.

This was my life. Since birth, I was considered an abomination, a mutant, by my kin. My human mother was killed by Koares. My father and I had, since then, been pursued by him. My father had endured countless battles. He could not face him. We could only run. We never knew a home. The term seemed foreign.

I sat down on the forest floor. The small fires left from the battle had been extinguished, leaving the ground grey with ash and char marks. My eyes focused on a small flame. It burned bright, but slowly became extinguished, like the rest of the fires.

"Koares, you will become like that. Burn bright for now, I will end you soon…" I vowed. I would go north to hunt Koares. I would hone my skills. My father was gone. I could only rely on myself. The hunter will become the hunted.

* * *

My heart pumped faster. My breaths became deeper.

 _It is time._

My face elongated. Leathery wings sprung from my arms as my arms grew in size, thickening and extending to the size of tree trunks. I felt my teeth sharpen and grow. My skin hardened, transforming to golden scales. My hands transformed into claws, each larger than a bull's horns.

I roared and birds scattered from the trees. I leaped off the cliff and took flight, beating my majestic wings as I searched for Koares. I had seen dragon blood trails, left not too long ago. I was hot on his heels. He was definitely somewhere in this forest. I soared above the clouds, gazing at the earth, scrutinizing every single patch of forest, hoping to see the purple-and-black dragon, but to no avail. Where had he gone?

He must have left already. I growled as Koares slipped away yet again. I dived towards the ground, deciding it was better to travel in human form than drain my energy. I could not stay as a dragon for too long as I would get tired. My head was spinning as I landed and transformed back.

I sat on a rotten log and rested from the transformation.

It had been a month since the death of my father. In that one month, I had trained to fight and survive in this world where I had no one to rely on anymore. I developed my skills and grew, hence learning how to transform into a dragon. Now, I was a relentless hunter, hounding after Koares to avenge my father.

My mouth soured. Whenever I thought about this, it always put me in a bad mood. I tried to vent my anger by throwing fireballs around.

Suddenly, my ears tingled. I wasn't alone. Something, or someone, was watching me. I turned around and commanded, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

I heard the rustling of bushes and I saw a flash of gold. A group of humans in armour approached me cautiously. They were all wearing silver armour and carrying spears, swords and shields, all except for one, who I assumed was their leader. He was wearing golden armour which glinted in the afternoon sun. He carried a javelin, a two-metre high steel pole decorated with embedded emeralds, ending in a sharp point. It looked like it could impale anything.

His soldiers were looking at me fearfully. They held their shields firmly and brandished their weapons, pointing it at me. On the other hand, their leader walked up to me and spoke in a thunderous tone, like he was giving a speech to a public audience. If anyone was a leader, this guy was definitely him.

"Greetings, I am Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth, prince of Demacia, and these are my soldiers who accompanied me on my quest. And who might you be?"

He seemed friendly, so I replied, "Shyvana. It is a pleasure to meet you."

He stuck his hand out for a handshake and I took it. He then ordered his men to relax their weapons. They obeyed, but they still looked afraid, like I would suddenly transform into a huge monster and eat them, which I probably could.

"So, Shyvana, if I may venture a guess, you are not fully human, are you?" he phrased his question carefully.

I nodded. "You are correct. I am a half-dragon."

An awkward silence passed before Jarvan spoke up. "Ah, well, what are you doing here, Shyvana?"

"I am hunting for a dragon who had slain my father."

At this, the group of soldiers and Jarvan perked up. "A dragon?" he said interestedly.

"Yes, a dragon. He is called Koares. He-"

"Has purple scales, extremely big, flown north?" Jarvan interrupted. I was a bit startled at his description of Koares. "Yes…you know him?"

"We are hunting for the same dragon," he responded. "I am on a quest to hunt and slay Valoran's most terrifying beast. It so happens that we saw this huge dragon a month back and we have been hunting it since then. Would you like to join us to track this Koares?"

I was silent, deep in my thoughts.

 _Can I trust this man? What if he kills me after we kill Koares? Would a prince be such a betrayer? He doesn't seem hostile…._

I smiled. "Very well then, I will join you." Jarvan returned the smile and nodded. We shook hands, signalling our alliance.

We journeyed further north, crossing The Great Barrier and during our travels, I got to know the soldiers better. After they got over the fact that I wasn't a monster out to kill them, they warmed up to me, slightly. I learned some of their names as well, such as Lyreth, Diak and Clandium.

 _Humans truly have weird names_ , I observed.

I also got to know Jarvan. We talked a lot. He told me what it city life was like and his duties as a prince. We became friends. At the back of my mind, I mulled over my friendship with the humans.

 _I am a half-breed. Both the humans and dragons think of me as an abomination. So why am I making friends?_ I refused to acknowledge the fact that I already knew the answer. I wanted a home. I wanted to lead a normal life after this whole thing is finished. Above all, the one thing I longed for more than anything was a home. I could only pray that once I have avenged my father, I can have a normal life.

"Father, help me," I murmured.

Not only that, I was also concerned over the impending fight with Koares. Even though he was gravely wounded, he still was strong. I didn't want to make friends and have them perish in the clash of steel, claws and flames. I didn't want anyone more to die.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Clandium whispered to Horvath.

"Yes, Koares is inside this cave. He almost saw me, if not for the bats and a rock…" Horvath replied, shuddering slightly. "I made my escape while the bats distracted him."

"You did well, Horvath." Jarvan complimented him. He bowed and expressed his thanks. "Now, we plan our attack."

"We will split into two groups." Jarvan used his index finger to draw on the ground. "I will lead Lyreth, Horvath, Zain, Diak, Hal and Quentin. Shyvana will lead the rest. My group will cause a diversion, go in turtle formation. Lock shields on my mark." His group nodded.

"That's your cue for the rest of you will charge at him when the dragon is focused on us. Aim for his underside. It's more vulnerable. Then when the beast is wounded, we all charge in and finish it off. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and readied themselves.

I watched as Jarvan led his men inside the cave. My group and I waited.

"LOCK SHIELDS!" I heard Jarvan command. Without any command we rushed in, charging and screaming a battle cry. Inside the cave, I saw granite stalactites and stalagmites formations everywhere. Columns rose from the ground to the tall ceiling, towering over us. They were glowing orange and I knew why. Koares was breathing fire at Jarvan and his men. Their shields were locked, acting as a bastion against the inferno. Jarvan was surrounded in a magic shield. Yellow tendrils swirled around him.

The soldiers readied their swords and held their shields. As for me, I leaped into the air and the familiar sensation spread over me. When I landed, I had transformed into a dragon. I slammed into Koares and I saw everyone charge towards Koares. They stabbed and slashed at him. He roared in pain. I unleashed orange flames at Koares and sliced him with my claws. Finally, with a mighty bellow, I ripped Koares' heart out and the evil dragon's body went slack.

I transformed back, panting, and tossed the heart aside. I looked at the humans. They were staring at me in slight shock and fear, and that was what I was afraid of. Jarvan, however, was looking at me in awe.

"That was quite a fight," he remarked. I tried for a weak smile and thanked him. We then left the cave where Koares' corpse still remained.

When we were outside, Jarvan approached me and, much to my shock, asked, "Would you like to join the Demacian Elite Guard?"

I was taken aback by his request.

"Me?" I asked. "But…" my voice trailed off. I didn't know what to say. Jarvan had seen my ferocity, my true self, a dragon lurking beneath my skin, yet he was inviting me to join his Elite Guard.

"We could use someone like you."

I was silent for a while, considering it. I desperately wanted to accept. A true home is all I've wanted. No running. No hiding. But if I did accept, what would happen. The last thing I wanted is to join Demacia, only to end up scorned by the humans. Were humans that cruel? I doubted all of them were like Jarvan, who I now respected. I also wanted to repay the prince for his help…

"Yes, I will join you," I replied. A smile spread across Jarvan's face. "That is good to hear."

His men seemed happy about it. They cheered and congratulating me, but I could see the distrust in their eyes.

 _Do they have a right to fear me, I wonder…_


	3. Chapter 3: Jinx

**A/N: Hey all, so this is my first author's note. I actually wanted to write a/n's for the last two chapters but I forgot and I'm too lazy to add them In. So this whole book is basically extended and more detailed lores of the champions in the league. I think this idea has been thought of before but I hope my version will be better and I haven't seen any of lore-based fanfics being updated.**

 **Here we have Jinx! Enjoy! Follow and favourite this! It's just a button press away. And I was actually listening to Get Jinxed while writing this to get in the zone.**

Jinx's POV

"Hey! Fishbones! Pow Pow! Hat Lady and Fat Hands call me Jinx! That's a nice name, how thoughtful of them to give me one. Hmm," I talked to Fishbones and Pow Pow, who were sitting on the forest floor looking at me, "Jinx,"

I looked at the brown, tattered WANTED poster of me. It displayed a drawing of me with a maniacal smile on my face, red eyes, long blue locks and…

"Hey! They drew my nose wrongly! Fishbones, doesn't it look wrong to you?" I showed him the poster of me. He scrutinised it for a while before replying, "Yeah it does! It's off centre!"

"Thank you!" I patted his head. He made a clanking sound. It's his way of saying thank you, I think. I never asked him.

"So," Pow Pow said, "what are we doing? I'm bored!"

I sighed. Pow Pow is soooo impatient.

"We're waiting for the sun to fly of course! Then we'll fly in with Fishbones' bombs! It's gonna be awesome!"

"Fine, I'm just going to sleep now. Tell me when we start playing…" he yawned before he started snoring.

"Me too…" Fishbones said tiredly.

"Nighty night you two!" I said cheerily. Once I heard their snores, I got up and walked towards to the summit of the hill where I had a clear view of the city of Snoresville. The night was quiet, but in the distance I heard the crackling of fire and wailing of sirens. The north-east part of Snoresville was aflame. Thick, grey smoke billowed from it and the blaze was humongous. This put a wide smile on my face. Just that afternoon, I had lined all the gas stations around the area with Flame Chompers and set them to explode at evening.

A little giggle of pleasure escaped my lips as I recalled the explosions as I sat at this very spot, watching the city. I laughed sooooo hard as I watched the fire engines rush to the fire. It was so funny!

Huh, I should probably sleep now, it's gonna be a big day, and by big I mean big BOOM!

* * *

Caitlyn's POV

I groaned as I laid my head on my desk. Jinx had struck yet again, this time blowing up the gas stations all around northeast of Piltover. When the gas stations exploded, I heard it all the way from the police station at the heart of the city. Minutes later, fire engines had rushed to the scene. The death toll was still undetermined and the casualties were rising as I breathed. The fire had already been put out.

It was half past one in the morning and the police station was still bustling from activity. I had locked myself in my room to get some peace and quiet and told my secretary to handle all other problems unless it was regarding the latest crime.

She had been staring at her computer screen which displayed the Hextech Scanners around the area but instead of giving her visual of the streets, they all showed the same message: "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" with a smiley face. Jinx had done her work well; I had to hand it to her. She must have placed a small HEPG, a Hextech Electrical Pulse Grenade to disable the scanners and then laying her explosives.

Jinx had appeared to Piltover around two weeks ago and I had never seen the likes of her. She started by bombing the city hall and bank. Witnesses described the new criminal as a female with long blue hair tied into plaits, a crazy grin on her stupid mouth and Hextech weaponry. People started calling her Jinx since that's what happened when she arrived, you got jinxed. Then after this, I'm feeling so...vulnerable. Jinx had managed to bomb landmarks in the city and evade capture from even Vi. She struck fear in the citizens of this city. This was the worst crime spree Piltover had ever faced.

Suddenly, the door slammed and I jumped.

Vi had returned from her search for Jinx around the city. Her expression was a mix of anger and disappointment, which told me everything.

"No?' I asked.

She shook her head and I sighed. "We'll catch her soon. Piltover's finest had never failed yet."

Vi's face brightened a bit before changing back to her sullen expression.

"I'm going to rest for a while," she grumbled. "You should too, Caitlyn. You look awful."

"No thanks. I have some work to do from…the situation." I replied, careful to avoid saying the word "jinx". It seemed to always put Vi in a bad mood. I also noticed how she called me by my correct name instead of "Cupcake".

 _She must be in a really bad mood if she calls me Caitlyn…_

Vi shrugged. "Just make sure you get some rest, okay?"

I nodded. She went into her room and shut the door behind her forcefully, shaking its hinges. I returned to my work. After half an hour of returning calls, writing statements and searching for any clues that would help, I then decided to turn in for the night.

I stood up and yawned and entered my room. After taking a short shower, I plopped onto my bed and knocked out instantly from the fatigue. It had been a long day…

The next morning, I woke up with a start, not to my alarm, but a deafening explosion. Dread filled me as I rushed to change my clothes. _Not again, not again, not again, not again…_

The sirens of the police station were flashing while emitting a wailing sound. I tore out of my room and heard the telephone ring. I answered it.

"HELP!" a shrill female voice cried. "JINX IS HERE AT THE WEST GATE!"

"Stay calm madam, help is coming!" I knew it was almost impossible to stay calm when Jinx attacked. It was as good as telling her to fight against her with her bare hands.

"QUICKLY! SHE'S-AHHHHHHH!" She screamed followed by grim static. I put down the phone and raced out of the door. My walkie-talkie was buzzing with my comrades shouting into theirs. I yelled into mine, "All rendezvous at West Gate! P.S.F Unit 5 to cover rooftops! E.R.P Units 2, 4 and 5 to rush all casualties to hospitals! P.S.F Units 1 and 2 to defend the E.R.P s! Use Hextech Barriers! P.S.F Unit 5, use HEPGs!"

I ran as fast I could to my Hextech Vehicle to find it gone.

"VI!" I swore. She must have left without me in impulse. I quickly climbed into a P.S.F vehicle and it raced off towards the gate. My face hardened as I knew this was my chance to finally catch the most wanted criminal in Piltover.

* * *

Vi's POV

 _You're not getting away this time you little punk…._

I arrived at the gate and got out of the car. I looked around. The gate was completely demolished. Its once technologically-enhanced titanium alloy gate now stood broken and shattered. Buildings around it were aflame with a fiery orange inferno. Civilians ran away from the disaster scene, covering their mouths to try to block the thick, grey smoke.

My sole mission was to catch Jinx and if needed, kill her. _The E.R.P s will take care of them. I have to catch her before she blows anything up…_

Just then, I heard a loud shriek of laughter coming from my left. I looked around wildly for the source of the laughter. It was obviously coming from the criminal. It seemed to be echoing from an alley. I ducked behind a trash can and did a pumping action with both my fists.

Instantly, a whirring sound was heard as metal wiring sprouted from a device on my two wrists. They connected, forming the frame for my Hextech Gauntlets. Next, thousands of small cubes of metal shot out from the devices. They then magnetised themselves to the framework and formed the Gauntlets. Steam hissed from the exhaust pipes as I readied myself for a fight. I stealthily walked forward until I reached the corner. I peeped around it and saw a sight that made my blood boil. The most wanted and dangerous criminal in Piltover, Jinx. And she was giggling while using her shark-shape rocket launcher's mouth as a puppet of some sort.

"I'm having so much fun!" Jinx said while moving the mouth as though the _rocket launcher_ was talking.

"Aww, thanks Fishbones!" she "replied" to the rocket launcher.

 _She's insane and nothing more. An insane criminal,_ I thought furiously. _She's doing this for fun. Just because she's bored, she kills and destroys._

The more I thought about it, the madder I became. I had to act now before she left. I began charging up a dash. The light on my Gauntlets started to glow sky blue. I wanted nothing more than to pulverize her little face into a wall.

"Yaah!" I dashed forward but Jinx noticed me at the last second and hopped away while giggling, "Oh, hi Fat Hands!"

"C'mere you little punk. I'll cream you!" I threatened her.

"HAHA! Wait, was that supposed to be a joke?" she said. "Pow Pow, was that supposed to be a joke?" she talked to her machine gun. The machine gun didn't get to "reply" because I leaped at her with rage burning in me. She jumped back at the last second so I ended up slamming the ground.

"Whoops! Gotta run!" she told me. "Nice playing with you! Oh, tell your friends to watch the streets. My Flame Chompers are hungry!"

She bolted and colour drained from my face.

 _It's a trap._

I screamed into my walkie-talkie, "GET OFF THE STREETS! THIS PLACE IS GOING TO BLOW! THROW ALL HEPGS NOW!"

And a massive explosion shook the place. I was blasted back and that was the last thing I remembered before I was knocked out.

* * *

When I came to, I was lying in a hospital bed. The linen mattress felt comforting and soft under me. A vase full of roses stood on a bedside table next to me. The windows at the right side of the room were open. The air smelt faintly of rose and jasmine.

 _The Piltover General Hospital,_ I thought.

I realised Caitlyn was sitting on the bed, looking at me with obvious concern in her blue eyes. She was dressed in her usual uniform of purple. Her long-range rifle was slung behind her back.

"How do you feel?" she asked worriedly.

"Fine," I grunted, sitting upright. "What happened? How long was I out?"

She smiled at me. "You've been unconscious for about a day. Strangely, Jinx didn't take this opportunity to strike. As for what happened, your warning on the walkie-talkies saved a lot of people. Everyone immediately activated the HEPG s. A few did blow up but no casualties were sustained. I guess there was one of the explosives near you which wasn't in the range of the HEPG s, so you got hit pretty bad." When I heard this, my face darkened.

"Don't beat yourself up, Vi. But uh…you may want to beat Jinx up for this…" she showed me today's paper. The headlines read: "WANTED CRIMINAL IN PILTOVER CHALLENGES PILTOVER'S ENFORCER". A picture in black-and-white displayed the Piltover Treasury's walls splashed with graffiti which spelled out "COME AND GET ME VI" with a poorly drawn caricature of my face.

My hands trembled with fury. I saw red.

"I'm going to get her," I spat with venom in my voice.

"Don't, she's trying to make you mad. It's obviously a trap."

"No, I'm sure she'll turn up. This is what she wants, to play with me. I'll make sure to catch her this time. I need to go."

Caitlyn growled, "No, you will not. I forbid it."

I was slightly taken aback. Caitlyn rarely got mad with me. The impulsive side told me to just ignore her, but one part of me suggested listening to Caitlyn was better.

"We'll get her another time. If we set up an ambush, she might attack other places. We can't allow that. Plus, you're injured so I don't want you charging in to fight while you're not strong enough. We can't possibly listen to a criminal."

"Fine," I said, even though I had no intention of following her orders. "Where are my gauntlets?" I had just noticed they weren't with me

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "They're being safe kept and no I will not give them to you. Just rest Vi, we'll catch Jinx sooner or later," she said before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

I groaned and lay back. _I can't fight Jinx without my gauntlets…What do I do?_

 _Just listen to her and not Jinx!_

 _But if I don't catch her now, more and more people are going to die._

 _Jinx is a criminal. Why on earth would you listen to her?_

 _She wants entertainment, so she will turn up. She wants to see me, and she's going to get it with two fists in her face!_

I pushed the "Caitlyn" voice out of my mind. I was going to meet her. Determination fuelled my rage. I looked at the newspaper again. According to it, Jinx was turning up at the Piltover Treasury tomorrow at sunset, but firstly, I had to retrieve my Gauntlets.

 _Where would Caitlyn put them…?_

Just then, a nurse entered the room. I asked her, "Do you know where all my possessions are?"

She nodded. "At the reception counter."

I thanked her and grinned.

 _Safe kept. Cupcake always liked to pull pranks with her reverse psychology. Ha! Jinx, you're going down…_

* * *

Jinx's POV

"Alright guys!" I called my friends. "This is our big moment! Let's go!"

I armed them and set off for the big money storeroom or whatever it was called. I don't care. All I cared about was how it was going to be after I was done with it.

When I reached there, the sun was going to sleep. The sky was orange and pink. I walked towards the place where I drew on the concrete-and-steel wall. I drew Fat Hand's face on it with some thoughtful words. Not a bad piece of artwork, if I do say so myself.

"Why isn't she here yet?" Fishbones complained.

"I'unno," Pow Pow replied. "Stuck in traffic?"

I was about to shrug when at the corner of my eye, I saw the bushes rustle and an oversized steel fist came flying at my face.

Reacting quickly, I jumped to the side and dodged it while grabbing Zap and charging a poke blast thingy. I released the trigger and a burst of electricity shot towards Fat Hands, who blocked it with her fists.

"Nice to see you too, Vi!" I said brightly. "You wanna hear a joke about your name? Vi stands for stupid! HAHAHA!"

"C'mere you lil punk!" she shouted, sprinting towards me, both fists raised like some monkey. I laughed again at the thought while rolling to the side. Suddenly, the sensor on my arm vibrated, signalling the detection of Hextech weaponry.

"Oooh! You brought friends! So did I!" I pressed a button on the sensor, but nothing happened.

"Huh, usually this works. Hey Fat Hands!" I waved at her while she was on the ground panting. "Did your friends disable mine? Coz I don't see any booms…Hmm…they must have. Oh well, bye!"

I zoomed into the building with Fat Hands tailing behind me, shouting some words which must have gotten her some mouth washing if she was a kid, which I think she was. It was so fun! I could have killed her while she was catching her breath, but why do that when I have a toy? It's like, you kill someone and all you get is a smelly corpse, but let her live and she's your personal entertainment. It's a no-brainer really.

The building had no one around. Hat Lady probably told everyone to scram. It was filled with thousands upon thousands of golden ingots, each a metre long. Concrete pillars held the ceiling which stretched high upwards.

"Oops!" I exclaimed as I reached a dead end. I scanned the area. There was no other way…except…

I saw a look of triumph on little miss chaser's face as she caught up to me. I took out Fishbones and, with a shriek of laughter, I unleashed a barrage of rockets at the pillars and ceiling. The whole building imploded. Concrete blocks and glass rained down. I had one last look at Fat Hand's shocked face before rubble buried her.

The noise was deafening. I then took out Zap and disintegrated anything that came from above. Once everything was clear, I climbed out of the building and sneaked away from the military that came to assist Fat Hands.

My plan had worked out perfectly. Hat Lady had brought almost the entire army. I headed towards the forest I stayed a few days ago. I then had a clear view of Snoresville. I loaded Fishbones up with rockets and launched them towards the city, bombarding it in a special way.

It was night time again. I yawned and decided to go to sleep. I knew moments from now, Fat Hands would see the message I specially wrote for her with my rockets: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME

Another day, another play time, another bunch of explosions. Could life get any better?

 **So yeah…apologies if you guys had expected this one to be in Jinx's POV, but I thought showing from the Piltoverians'(is that the term?) POV would be better. Sorry for not updating earlier. I had some writer's block while writing this. Anyways, as usual, leave a review of what champion you would want next and give feedback! Also, follow and fave this! Thanks! Oh, shout-outs to** **TYZO300** **for giving a bunch of suggestions and the suggestion for this story.**

 **Cheers!**

 **P.S. the part where Vi was asking the nurse where her Gauntlets were, sorry in advance if its not logical. I wasn't feeling very creative, maybe in the near future I'll change it, or if I get a lot of people asking me to. Iunno. :P**


	4. Chapter 4: Karthus (Pre 2015 Harrowing)

**A/N: Hey all! I decided to do Karthus since his lore is kind of cool, somehow. Shout-out to JcL107, My friends call me coach, PiccoloSithLord, PixelDemise and TYZQ300 for following this story and indirectly giving me motivation to do this series! Hit that like button if you enjoy this whole story! Thanks!**

* * *

 _Death is not what people say it is. It is nothing to mourn over, nothing to cry about. It is something that everyone should embrace and desire. It is something that should be realized as clarity, something that opens our eyes to the truth: in the end, death claims all._

 _Alas, not many think this way, except for me, of course. Why do they cry? Why do they lament? To this day, I still cannot grasp this idea. I bring tides of a new era, a new world! I bring joy and happiness to this world. What better world would it be, seeing everything and everyone withered and dead?_

* * *

I hid behind a corner and watched the procession take place, eyes shining with excitement. What lay in front of me was a funeral. People dressed in black were standing up and bowing to the mahogany coffin which lay a few metres away, faces grim and teary. Chrysanthemum flowers, ghostly white, decorated the entire place.

 _Strange,_ I thought, _why are they sad?_

The only person wearing white, probably the priest, said a blessing and everyone bowed a last time before four men arrived and carried the coffin to the grave. Everyone shuffled around it and I moved from my hiding spot, closer to the grave. I watched from a distance as I saw the coffin being lowered into the grave. The priest started to lead a chant and the crowd echoed it half-heartedly. Grief hung in the air like a fog, choking each person with sorrow.

Once it ended, people started to leave. I waited till the last person departed before walking up to the tombstone. The deceased's name was called Jules Crossers.

"Greetings, Jules. I am Karthus, and I have come to guide you in your wonderful journey to the afterlife. Do not fear. Death is nothing to be scared of, believe me." I said.

I continued to talk about how death would be like. I told him of how I envisioned the afterlife. I had dreams of Death telling me of these things. I was fascinated. Soon, night fell and a shadow of the tombstone was cast over the grave. I could almost see the man's spirit. I was awestruck and almost jealous of his experience with death.

"One day, I will see for myself, what death is like. Goodbye Jules, we will see each other very soon, in one world or another…" I bowed and took my leave.

I looked up at the round silver moon hanging in the night sky, accompanied with glittering stars.

"What is life up there, if it is up there at all?" I wondered aloud.

A rustling noise distracted me. I looked down and saw a wounded stray dog whimpering beside a bunch of bushes. Its legs looked dislocated and its body was bleeding. I crawled up to it and inspected the damage. It was near death. It had been heavily wounded. Its chest was punctured with teeth, probably a fight with another stray dog.

A wicked grin spread across my face. I carried the stray home.

I lived alone in a small cottage. I didn't know who my parents were. I had no relatives so I stayed in a orphanage when I was young, although I despised the orphanage. The other children played in the sun, wanting me to play with them, but I preferred to stay in the dark shade alone. The caretakers were no better, coaxing me to play with them but I adamantly refused. Soon, they got the idea. I didn't like the company of humans. The children stayed away from me. I heard them whisper to each other about my pale looks and my emaciated body. I ran away from it when I was old enough to fend for myself.

I laid the dog on a marble table stained with red liquid and took out a knife, a half a metre long blade carved from human bone. I raised it into the air and spoke some rituals. I didn't blink as the blood spilled when the knife plunged into the dog's body.

Thick, sanguine liquid flowed freely from the carcass onto the table. I then hung it on a string to remove all the blood. My face remained emotionless as I watched blood drip downwards. When nothing remained in the carcass, I added it to the rest of the carcasses. A horrid stench choked the air. I stood back and admired my artwork from a distance.

My eyes felt heavy so I decided to go sleep. I had volunteered at the local nursing home where the elderly lived tomorrow…but I was not there to help…oh no I wasn't. I cackled at the thought.

* * *

"So, Karthus, thank you very much for volunteering to look after poor old Mrs. Havlock. I fear she may be passing soon, but hopefully you will be able to give her some comfort," the old nurse, Mrs. Connor, said. I nodded modestly and tried to conceal the grin on my face at the prospect of witnessing the passing of a human. My fingers trembled with ecstasy.

Mrs. Connor led me to a private ward. Inside the ward, on a hospital bed, laid a woman, probably in her late nineties. She looked frail and delicate like glass. Wrinkles dominated her features and her eyes were weak and unfocused. I could sense her will to live faltering. She was passing soon.

"Poor her," Mrs. Connor sympathised, "well, Karthus, look after her will you? Read her some stories or some folklore of Runeterra. She liked those."

I nodded and she left, leaving me alone with the dying woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Havlock, my name is Karthus and I will be taking care of you. Now, Mrs Connors has told me you liked to hear the stories of Runeterra?"

She didn't respond, but I think I saw her head tilt a bit. I took it as a yes, and I already had a story in mind.

"Well, today I will tell you the legends of the Shadow Isles."

As I told the lores of the Shadow Isles, speaking of the horrors that lay there and the scents of death, and how some spirits of the dead ventured there, I noticed her spirit weakening.

 _Almost…_

A continuous beep told me her pulse had stopped. My heart raced with excitement. I sounded the alarm which Mrs Connors had told me to ring in case this situation happened. Meanwhile, I watched Mrs. Havlock's chest stop moving.

Doctors burst into the room and immediately jumped into action. They tried pumping her heart but to no avail, the machine showing a flat line of her pulse. Mrs Havlock was dead.

A grim silence hung in the air as the nurses draped a white cloth over Mrs. Havlock's body, tears staining their faces. I stood at the corner of the room, taking the scene in. It was intoxicating. No one noticed the small smile on my face.

Mrs. Connors led me out into the hall and spoke to me, mostly thanking me for being there at the time of Mrs. Havlock's passing, but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to etch that scene into my mind.

I went home afterwards with a grin on my face.

 _Another funeral to visit_ , I thought, satisfied. _I could talk to her just like I did with Jules_.

Just then, a thought struck me like lightning. _How would people react to my own wake that I staged?_

It was an insane idea, but I felt a thrill. I whooped as I returned home quickly, eager to start planning it.

* * *

Curses! I swore. The plan was going all according to plan but now everything is ruined. The entire town now knows about my staged funeral.

People had attended the open wake and they had gazed at the empty casket with pity. My face was in the picture that was sitting on the casket. I had watched them with fascination. There weren't many tears, as I wasn't well known in the town. On the contrary, they have been avoiding me if they had ever saw me, which was my fault, but I didn't really care.

As I observed, a boy saw me and asked me in a loud voice, "Hey, aren't you the boy in the…AHHHH! GHOST!"

"Shhh!" I hissed, but it was too late. The rest had noticed and they all wore the same expression on their faces: shock. I ran away to my home after that, cursing the boy over and over for ruining everything.

The next day, when I walked in the open streets, people were ignoring me like I was truly a ghost. They gave me a wide berth and looked through me, not making eye contact. In short, they were rejecting me.

I wasn't fazed by it. I didn't want their company anyways. _But what do I do now…_

I thought about the legends of the Shadow Isles. Stories spoke of a place near Bilgewater that was haunted by dead spirits, a place for the dead. Everything there was horrific and deathly, ranging from a headless centaur to the monstrous spider god. Everything man feared, every single nightmare that haunted their dreams lived and thrived at the Shadow Isles.

 _I should go there._

I left immediately. From a map I found, it wasn't far. I journeyed to Bilgewater and then took a small rowboat in the direction of the setting sun.

As I approached, I felt a chill in my bones and a growing sense of fear. However, unlike humans, I embraced it. I breathed the cold air of death and despair. This was where I belonged. My eyes glimmered darkly like opal.

Soon, I saw the Shadow Isles. It consisted of nothing but a mass of earth, rotting trees and fatal cliffs. With the shadows being cast, it looked eerie and gloomy. It felt like the shadows weren't from the impending night, but the Isles itself created the shadows. It was chilling here, almost like Freljiord. The gnarled trees were rotten and nothing but hollow husks of wood. The ground cracked with greenish blue energy. The water was freezing cold when I touched it.

I touched the land and I disembarked from the boat. As though in a trance, I floated forward, seeing the land of the dead for the first time. I saw haunted spirits with grisly faces glide around, curious of the newcomer. It was silent, except for the low howling of the spectres. My breath steamed the air.

 _This is where I belong._

Yes, it was. This was my destiny. I was prepared to give anything up to live here eternally.

"I, Karthus," I said, holding up my hands like a prayer, "willingly offer my life to undeath, to spread my dark requiem to the world, to show everyone the true side of death they do not understand, to help the Shadow Isles grow. And those who do not listen, I will show them clarity until they do. And they will…"

The air hissed like poison. A blue mist emerged from the trees around me, circling me like a snake, entangling me in it. I heard a low chant rising from the ground, like the Isles were speaking to me. I closed my eyes and felt the magic rebirth me into my unlife.

I opened my eyes and I was holding two things, a staff, tipped with metal with a glowing cerulean orb inside and a tome which I could feel the knowledge rippling inside, just waiting to be shared. I was wearing blood-red and silver robes which flowed freely and a priests' hat with the same theme. My belt had the crest of the Shadow Isles on it, glinting in the low light of the Isles.

I am Karthus, reborn into unlife, and I have come to show you… _the impending future for all._

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, I have not updated for a long while! Sorry! It's been like a month or something. I know that Karthus' belt isn't really the crest if you see the crest and the splash art but whatever. This isn't my best work, only 2k words. Hopefully next will be better! Anyways, if you enjoyed it, give it a thumbs up! It really helps. Promise!**


	5. Chapter 5: Diana

The room was dimly lit from the torches that hung on the walls of the ancient Institute. The figure sat in the centre unmoving, a cloak over her head. A shining blade, a khopesh, a decent blacksmith would say, hung by her belt, carved with runes which glowed silver.

The door opened and a Summoner strode in, his blue robes billowing violently. His irises glowed cerulean. An aura of power hummed around him.

"Greetings, Diana." The High Councillor Reginald Ashram said, taking his seat on a chair.

Diana said nothing in reply.

"Would you care to tell me your story of your encounters with the Solari Elders, and why Summoners found them dead at the temple? These were your work, obviously, and I would like to know why."

She twitched slightly at this, before speaking in a hollow voice, devoid of emotion. Perhaps she did have emotions, but something must have happened, The High Councillor inferred.

"They called me a heretic. I meant no harm, yet they condemned me to death, for speaking against their beliefs, when they were at fault. The Solari is nothing but propaganda, fake tales the Elders spun to act as though the sun was their God, when the moon was the real immortal."

She took a deep breath and looked up. Her eyes flashed with ferocity and what seemed like slight terror, albeit they were cold and empty.

"From young, I always found peace with the moon, unlike the rest of my brethren. The silvery orb that hung in the dark night sky. It wasn't that I wanted to be a dictator, telling everyone to worship the moon, but only to offer guidance that the moon was once glorified by our ancient tribe."

"I told the Elders about this, and they only responded with punishment, saying that our beliefs should not be questioned. I knew something was up. The sun was not the only thing that our tribe honoured. I would prove to everyone of this."

"I buried my head in old scrolls and books, searching for evidence to support my claim, until I found an encoded message. I still remember it…"

Her voice trailed off, staring through Reginald.

"It…it was written in Shuriman language, and written over them were Solari runes. As I studied Shuriman, I understood the message. The Shuriman were phrases were connected to the runes, which meant "Separate" and "Connect". The phrases "Sun's Worship", "Moon's power", "Targon fire", "Knight's Mount", "Ancient Of War", "Doomfire relics"…"

"There were many others, but to cut it short, the encoded message spoke of a temple hidden inside Mount Targon, which housed relics of the moon."

"I became excited. I had finally found something. I went there immediately, and true to the message's word, I found these."

She held up her khopesh and her armour which glinted under the light, or they glinted on its own. The High Councillor figured it was the latter.

Diana's tone became more frenzied, her speaking quickening.

"It was solid proof that the Solari once worshipped the moon. Scrolls littered the temple which went on and on about the moon, written by some of our Elders which stretched back far in the early days of the Solari. They were not alive, however. The armour seemed to be donned by the Moon's Champion, who fought with grace and elegance equal to the moon, according to the archives. The equipment were said to possess moonlight, which could be harnessed by the wearer."

"Satisfied with my findings, I returned to the Elders that same night. I figured with these relics and the writings, they would listen to me, and everyone would know the moon's power."

She said darkly, "I told them about what I had found, and to my horror, they condemned me, saying that I was a liar and a betrayer to the tribe. They sentenced me to death and immediate execution."

"As my head was placed on the guillotine platform, nothing but despair coursed through me. This was not what I had expected. The Elders were supposed to be kind, understanding, wise old men and women. Instead, they were wizened old fools who refused to listen to reason. For that, my shock and despair turned to rage. Hence-"

"You killed them?" Reginald cut in.

She nodded, smiling grimly, the edges of her mouth curled. "The moon helped. Its power empowered my armour and blade, and indirectly empowered me. Everything was clear. Every movement and action, every slice and slash. I never felt more clarity in my life. I weaved through the guards with ease and cut them down. I summoned orbs which circled me like a barrier of lunar energy. I slammed the floor and everything tumbled towards me. Gravity itself was unbalanced."

"The Elders dead, I left the temple and the rest, you know…"

Reginald shakily said, shocked from Diana's tale. "Thank you, I suppose, for cooperating. One last thing: would you like to join the League Of Legends and fight in the Fields Of Justice?"

"There is a Solari Representative fighting, no? Her name was…Leona, was it?"

Reginald frowned. "Yes, there is."

Diana's lip curled. "Perfect."

* * *

 **Sorry for not uploading for a few months. My exams and the inconvenience of having to use a computer to type the story out on microsoft word hindered this a lot. Now that I have everyday access to use a computer, I'll be able to upload more often.**

 **About this chapter, I'm trying new formats of storytelling instead of the usual first-person and third-person pov. If you prefer new formats or classics, tell me in the comments.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mordekaiser

**Thanks to EkaterinaScarlet, Darkaggie and MMiladinova for following this story!**

 **Anyways, this chapter is taking segments of lore from Mordekaiser's first lore and his latest lore in 2015 Harrowing.**

* * *

Ashley snored soundly in her bed, completely exhausted from her strenuous day of wielding arcane energy.

A screeching sound resembling a banshee tore through the room, instantly arousing Ashley from her sleep.. She covered her ears in instinct and got to her feet. What was her master doing that made such a ear shattering noise?

The young apprentice walked down the stairs towards the source of the noise, which was the library.

Just as she was about to open the door, she heard a cry of pure agony from within and knew it was coming from her master. Fear struck her heart like a bolt of lightning. What was happening? Why was her master screaming?

All these questions would be answered the second she opened that door, but terrifyingly, Ashley was not sure if she wanted those questions answered. She had a growing feeling the answer would break her mind. She could sense fear emitting from the library. It made her spine chill and she felt colder, despite the torches nearby.

 _He may need my help_ , she thought.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and rushed in, hand already crackling with a weak spark of arcane energy.

When she saw what lay before her, the bolt hissed and vaporised as her hand fell to her sides.

The library looked as though it had been struck by a tornado. Bookshelves crashed upon one another. Scrolls and tomes cluttered the ancient floor. Large scratches which Ashley was sure were not there before now adorned the walls. Torches spluttered as they desperately tried to live as they were on the ground, rather on the pillars, which also crumbled to ruins.

In the centre, she saw a monstrous figure clad in a suit of iron armour from head to toe. Strangely, the figure did not seem human. Its hands were smoky and vaguely formed the shape of a human hand, but it was certainly not humanoid. It may be some wraith of some kind, perhaps bound to the armour. The figure held a mace which was covered with spikes that glistened red.

It was searching the library, its glowing red inhuman eyes sweeping the room with obvious displeasure.

On the floor lay Ashley's master, and when Ashley saw his body, tears sprang to her eyes, unable to comprehend how a human being could be so tortured.

His body was bloodied and bruised. His right arm was twisted in an awkward angle. His chest was heaving as he desperately tried to inhale. Even his breathing seemed to be affected.

He saw her standing out in the open and his eyes widened in shock. The message in his eyes was clear: Run

But Ashley wouldn't. Instead, she dove into a corner before the armoured spectre noticed her. She peeked around.

Then the creature spoke. Its voice was deep and resonant. It thrummed through Ashley's heart with fear. It was meant to strike fear and nothing else. This embodiment of iron was created out of pure fear. If there was a creator of everything that existed in Runeterra, this would be the creator of terror and dread.

"Fenmore, if you were wiser, you would tell me the Reanima Conjure incantation now." It said, voice laced with boredom and impatience. "My powers are not complete without it. It is a necessary spell I must learn. Your help would be greatly appreciated."

Ashley knew what this spell was. Her master had once told her of this dark spell. It was a spell that would take over the mind and body of a corpse. It was one of the most horrifying spells that existed in Runeterra. Only the darkest sorcerers would dare cast this.

"Never," Fenmore croaked.

The spectre growled and lifted him by his throat. "Do not play games with me, mortal. If you tell me the spell now, I will spare you your pathetic life."

"I will…never…tell you the incantation. I will die…before I would…give…it to you."Fenmore struggled to say the words, gasping for breath.

It laughed with malice, "Death is no place to hide from me." before brutally snapping the neck of Fenmore. Ashley almost gasped aloud. What came next petrified her even more.

From the body of Fenmore rose a pale green representation of him. A ghost. It was violently ripped from the corpse, the animator of Fenmore's ghost obviously did not sympathise with his pain. The expression of Fenmore's was one of agony.

"Speak, apparition." The embodiment said.

The ghost chattered in a language that Ashley could not understand, yet the armoured juggernaut seemed to understand. It nodded in approval as it spoke.

A cold feeling gripped Ashley. Her master's ghost was telling the creature the incantation.

She remembered what Fenmore had told her.

 _Run._

And she did. She quietly left the room in abstract fear, her heart pounding. What she had just witnessed chilled her to the very core. The juggernaut's words echoed in her mind.

 _Death is no place to hide from me._

* * *

Mordekaiser hefted Nightfall on his shoulder as he dispatched Fenmore's ghost to the underworld. Mortal ghosts always never could stay for more than a few moments. One of the more irritating qualities of mortal spectres. Perhaps he would reincarnate Fenmore once he had perfected the incantation with his own brand of sorcery.

He felt satisfied with his findings. Pity Fenmore was so uncooperative, he would have been more useful serving him as a cursed lich like the others. The sorcerer's talents would be greatly required in his impending uprising.

 _Shame._

Now with the incantation, his own magic would be further strengthened. He finally had something he had required since the day he was reincarnated: an army of the damned.

As he surveyed the damage he had wrought upon the library, he felt a deep sense of remembrance of his former self bloom inside.

 _An army._

He recalled his glory days as the ruler of the east, the feared warlord in all of Runeterra. Now small kingdoms like Demacia and Noxus rose to power...

Mordekaiser scoffed. Those factions were nothing but blinks of an eye, a weak shadow in his kingdom. He would deal with them soon, and Valoran would know their true king.

For now, he would have to return to his temporary home, the Shadow Isles, and afterwards, he would revisit the ruins of the Immortal Bastion to revive his forgotten servants and soldiers. The banner of Deimos would stand once again. The incantation boosted this process immensely.

Although, he had one small problem to be dealt with as soon as possible.

He looked towards the exit. The human girl had left a while ago, thinking herself stealthy enough to avoid detection. He couldn't have a mortal be in his presence and live, could he?


	7. Chapter 7: The Void

The High Councillor strode into the circular room, and although he exuded an aura of power, it was nothing compared to the other beings in the room.

Now, the room was humongous. It's pillars stretched high, till the ceiling was nearly invisible from the sheer height of the building. It was lit by molten stones on the floor, protected by a layer of magic to prevent one from burning oneself. The room had only one entrance and it was large enough to fit more than a hundred men.

Three strange creatures unknown to humankind surrounded Reginald.

The first was a hulking juggernaut. It was crimson red in colour. It resembled an dinosaur with two curved spikes jutting out of the sides of its mouth which were abundant in razor sharp teeth. Its backbone was traced by spines. It stood on two legs and its body was arched forward. It had four arms, one pair above the other. The pair situated higher was larger than the other and ended in a sharp fang which glistened like bone. The other ended in a claw that was large enough to crush a tree with ease. It had a tail barbed with spikes that swung about aimlessly.

Its size was absolutely disbelieving. The room seemed to have been designed to accommodate the beast. It towered over the other beings in the room.

The being's name was Cho'gath.

Despite its monstrous size and feral behaviour, as Reginald stood in the centre of the five figures, it rasped, voice thundering through the room, "What business do you have with the Voidborn, High Councillor?"

Evidently, its personality was not brutish, but rather intelligent. It stared at Reginald with its two cerulean eyes.

The second figure was no exception. It was a large, purple eye, hovering above the ground, protected by a white shell, with three smaller eyes above it, embedded into their sockets. Wherever the larger iris looked, it projected a translucent light, almost invisible to the naked eye.

From the back of the eye sprouted three tentacles that waved about with a certain precision. Every movement made by this floating figure was calculated by measurements.

The eye focused on Reginald's face and the High Councillor could feel his entire humanoid structure being scanned: his genetic data, his heart and breathing rate, his body temperature – everything he did was being recorded.

"Indeed," the eye spoke, with no mouth, somehow. Its tone was bored. "I have other matters and research to attend to, High Councillor, and I am not amused being interrupted."

"My apologies, Vel'koz for disturbing your research. However, there is a matter the Voidborn are involved in. The city of Icathia was recently devastated by unknown assailants. Summoners found remnants of Void energy there, yet no sign of any Voidborn. Was this your doing?" Reginald questioned.

The third figure cackled. Reginald turned to face it.

The last Voidborn resembled an insect. It had green wings which fluttered incessantly. It had claws larger than any blade in the Noxian military, except for perhaps Riven's unbroken blade. They were curved like a assassin's dagger and glowed with Void energy. Out of all the three Voidborn in the room, ironically enough, this had the most humanoid face, with proper human eyes, albeit they glowed much like the sanguine brute, and a mouth which now curled into a laugh.

"I see our master has succeeded once again, and the Institute has failed, just as it had predicted." Kha'Zix crowed with joy. The other two echoed his jubilation.

Reginald frowned. "Your master?"

Vel'koz laughed. "Kha'zix is referring to The Void. The place you mortals call it, at least."

"How could a place be alive? The Void is a realm, home to the Voidborn."

"That is," Cho'gath said, "Unless it isn't a realm."

"You see, The Void is a mysterious voice. Some mortals like Kassadin and Malzahar venture into its depths, and tell the world it is a realm, because that is what your mortal minds can comprehend. They see it as a swirling purple world, unbound to the laws of physics and science. They see it populated by Voidborn and horrors that give them nightmares." Vel'koz explained.

"It is all an illusion." Kha'zix gleefully said.

"It is a voice that calls out to us, its peoples. Could I explain to you what The Void is in the eyes of us, the Voidborn? No, I could not. Your brain will fail to comply how a realm could be transformed into a living, speaking voice. Even Malzahar, who claims to be the Prophet Of The Void, doesn't understand this. He never will, for our master will not let him. We Voidborn…we are the true prophets. The Void is not just a realm, High Councillor. It is alive." Cho'gath concluded.

"Then what did you mean by your master had succeeded? How did we fail?"

"That is not for us to say, High Councillor." Vel'koz said mysteriously. "But as our duties as Champions representing The Void, I will give you one tip. Whatever that laid waste to Icathia that reduced it to a smoldering ruin, it is an infant Voidborn, one that will eat anything, and everything, it encounters."

"Good luck." The three Voidborn chorused.

Reginald's face went slack for a moment before he waved his hand and the three disappeared from the room. He rushed out of the door to prepare for whatever creature The Void had sent.

Questions still populated his mind: What is The Void, really? Why can human brains not understand it? And what infant could destroy an entire city?

* * *

 _So it worked?_ _Kog'maw_ _was unleashed?_

 _Yes. He is now rampaging across Valoran._ _Summoners_ _are being sent to capture him as we speak._

 _Poor creature, being_ _created and_ _sent to_ _Runeterra_ _at such a young age._ _He has much to learn. Much to discover. He eats to live, and lives to eat. Such unruly behaviour._

 _Hush,_ _Vel'koz_ _. We were once all like that._ _Kog'maw_ _will find his_ _way here soon enough._

 _What about the last one?_

 _Which one?_

 _The queen of the Sai._

 _Ah,_ _Rek'sai_ _. She does not want to join. Pity, we would make a full team with her. She rather hunts with her_ _species, the_ _Xer'sai_ _. I remember those little filth. What our master sent her for, I_ _wouldn't know. Why did it even create her for?A_

 _She carved out her territory quite well, even better than mine. Then again, she has her army, and I have to hunt through mine everyday alone._ _At any rate, if her territory expands too much,_ _Shurima_ _will have to ask the League for assistance to subdue her. Good luck to them._

 _What about our human prophet?_

 _He has done his work nicely. Nocturne has already been turned. Fizz is next._

 _Good, good..._

 _Soon, our master will unleash everything_ _onto_ _Runeterra_ _._ _This world has proven itself more strong than the others. It normally took only about a year for the rest._

 _Patience,_ _Cho'gath_ _. We are simply biding our time, before the forces of the Void pour through the world._ _Runeterra_ _will be consumed,_ _and_ _Azeroth_ _is next._

* * *

 **A little different lore about The Void. I know, the part about The Void being a voice is fake, but looking at Malzahar's lore, he was corrupted by it. So...yeah.**


	8. Announcement

Hi, It's been about a year or so since I've updated this story, and I'm sorry to say that I will be discontinuing this. I'm focusing on my other book, but I've started a tumblr blog for this. All chapters here will be transferred to the blog and edited to hopefully be better.

The blog is Aedridon19, I have another blog of Aedridon199 so don't get confused. Maybe one day I'll turn back to , but for now I'm switching to Tumblr.

-Ignatius


End file.
